The Prince Who Falled In Love
by xxKamichama Karinxx
Summary: Review to see what happens ;D
1. Chapter 1

The Prince Who Falled In Love....

Story Details..

Hi Everyone Im new on Fanfiction I hope I get friend in here =)

so this is my first fanfiction so please be nice too me I make made bad errors I dont know if I´m not a good writer or not but I love to read,and use my imagnation how I feel,and wish so yeah it might be weird for you or not,so I give it my best =D thanks

Now about the story...

Well the story is kinda like Cinderella.... but not that much though

Well Karin is a nice girl who works with her Aunt who is really nice,mean,and other emotional but she sometimes strict ,but Karin is happy because her aunt still give her home,and make it too her by cleaning her aunts house everyday she helps other people on town too =) she loves animals. Some boys like her becasue shes a kind girl,and helpful. Karin always does everything she can to help. But one day Karin got her mail for her aunt,and she looked through it Karin looked at it,and said wow I want to go to the ball just for fun all those wonderful things you can do in there maybe my aunt well say yes,and both of us can go,and do somthing fun at least once we can do something fun at a year everyone is invited.....

then you´ll find out what happens =D

Kazune Kuns dad wants his son kazune to find a wife to happy with. At the ball so thats why the ball is decided so as a birthday party for Kazune Kun,but every girl confess to him ,but he rejected every single one he always say "gosh woman are so annoying can I least have one thats different,and like me who I am,not just how I look".

.........ooooo it might be Karin ;D

Well at least I get 3 views on this then I´ll write more!like first chapter I hope I can become friends with you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks I know I got 2 reviews on my first chapter,but I couldn't wait so I post the 1st chapter! sorry I think I messed up Im having trouble uploading anoter chapter =( somone mind helping?

xxxxxxxxxxxkarins Povxxxxxxxxxx

Karin went to get her aunts mail,she went through it,and saw something that her eyes sparkled. She said "WOW a ball I want to go to the ball,its my first time to go to the ball,unless my aunt allow me to go,and I want her to come with me she needs to get some fun time at least once a year." Well I better take this mail to my aunt,and maybe serve her some tea,and talk about it.

xxxxxxxxxxx The Three honered gods pov xxxx

Kazune,Micchi,and Jin were best friends well Jin,and Kazune always fight about something they want,and Micchi always trys to stop them.

Well they were princes which every prince,and princess that are gifted(Some of them if there nice,and helpful) well they get god rings to transform there the only princes that they have one. While they were talking about the ball,and Kazune kuns birthday.

Until there rings glow,and stoped talking....there was a pause...... until Jin said" Is that my goddess is this a dream". Kazune id " yeah whatever lets go find her before she leaves!". Yeah said Micchi.

while there were running they saw a girl...

XXxX Normal POV XxXXx

Karin turned around,and say some boys saying "STOP you there" Karin saw them,and say " Oh no not my some fans of me",and yelled stop leave me alone,and ran. While she was running she saw her ring it started to glow pink.

Kazune Kun,and Jin Kun Say" Come back were not your fans,we need to meet you" but it was to late...... Karin stopped,and looked at her ring wondered why it glowed pink. Karin said feew that was close! when she looked at her ring brings back to her flash back...

XxXxXxX Karins Flashback XxXxXx

Inside of a castle there was her mom,and dad looking worried.... about the war. Karin went to her parents,and say "Mom,Dad was this war about why are we fighting,cant we talk?"

Karin's mom the queen came,and say come her Karin lets go to your room,and talk. So there go to princess Karin's room ,and went in ,and closed the door. Karin's mom sit Karin on her bed,and Karins mom sit on the end of the bed,and say´s "Karin your going to live with your aunt on this save village,were you save don´t worry about us well see each other again soon".

Karin said" Mom no! I want to stay here with you dad,and Shii Chan us together as a happy family forever".Karin mom " I´m sorry Karin I well see you again you,and Shii Chan well live with your aunt until we get this war over,well get you back...."Karins mom give Karin a ring with a pink heart on it,and put it on her said "mom what is this"Karin this ring well protect you,and well show your true power when your ready". Mom I´m only 10 years old I cant really know if I'm ready." Karin hun your ring will show you." So get ready to say good bye to dad". Karin try to be strong,and went to hug her mom,and dad with tears with her eyes.

Karin dad said " Karin Im very proud of you being a strong girl" Karin said thanks dad.

Well Karin its time for you to go Karin nodded I'm ready mom okay on your ring say "I'm am god" then Karin glowed pink,while her mom used some powers to take her to a safe place". While doing that Karin closed her eyes. The arrived with her aunt..... and stayed with her like a normal girl.

XxXxXxXx End of Flash

Karin cried but stand up I well be brave like I promised my mom even though its been 10 years in half she hasn't seen her family. She stared at her ring,and say I´ll never loose something that I only have the ring that my mother give me. She looked at her locket,and say " Oh I better get going before I get my aunt worried".

Karin went inside her aunts house,and say "I´m Home". Oh Karin welcome home said her aunt in a happy voice. Well Karin did you get ? well yeah Karin said "giving her aunt the mail". Karin went to pour tea for aunt,and her while discussing the mail they got. umm aunt did you see the invite for a ball yet? while sipping her tea. Oh yeah the Prince Birthday Ball everyone invited,said Karin's aunt. Well Aunt can we go everyones invited...... "Karin we can go there's only one problem,I don't have enough money to buy you a dress"......... Karin gasped and said" Aunt its okay I´ll buy it earn it with my money that I been helping around the village both of us can get the dress of our dreams!" we at least have a break once a year! I can do it trust me aunt". Well okay Karin at least that makes you happy I well allowed it"!. thanks aunt said Karin hugging her aunt.

I´ll buy that dress I do my best to go have some fun.

Well Sorry I have to go.... please someone do the ending

Karin oh yeah

Karin: please review at least 5 people or up!

Karin Aunt: if you want to know Karin´s beautiful dress!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hi Everyone I love to write even though I don't get enough reviews =( I guess my story isn't that good. oh well I'm glad I got at least 4 reviews total =D

Sorry for my grammar sometimes I type to fast that I don't notice enjoy though! Sorry I think I misspelled Karin's last name but the more I write the better my grammar gets

Chapter 3

Karin woke up in a good sunny morning. She stretched,and went to the restroom to wash her face. She went downstairs with her nightgown,and say "good morning aunt!" ."Oh good morning Karin!",said her aunt. I made you some pancakes,and toast,and with strawberry toppings your favourite!". AWW thanks Aunt said Karin happily sitting down eating with a smile,and her eyes closed".Karin's Aunt smiled,and say Karin I love your princess smile,and I made this specially for you,and for your first day at work to earn your wish. Karin stand up,and finish thanks aunt,your always there to cheer me up,and I better get going. Karin went upstairs got dressed with her dress that goes to her knee,and brush her hair,and got her hair to pigtails,brush her teeth,and put her locket necklace on. Karin went downstairs,and said "aunt I´m leaving,and do my job see ya later." "Karin wait I´ve made you a Bento(something like that) for lunch",oh thanks aunt said Karin smiling,well see ya. Karin went outside waving her aunt goodbye. Karin went to see some store to see the dress she wanted,and when she saw it her eyes sparkled when she sawed a ball dress that was long to the ankle it was pink with light pink on it with a bow at the back of it . It was spaghetti strip one,and small bow on front,the dress was whole light pink,and dark pink riffles,and separate extra bows for her hair. Karin said perfect this dress is my type she say the price,and saw eh 900 dollars!!!! Okay then If I want then I'm ready to work,just then she bumped into someone it was a girl with purple hair,and dark eyes. Karin said " Im sooo sorry I really am...I should..." Then the girl stopped her" its okay I was excited about a ball,and by the way my name is Himeka-Chan,but I feel were going to be great friends so call me Himeka. Oh Hi Himeka I was excited too about this ball,and the dress I´m going to buy soon if I can my name Karin-Chan,but okay you can call me Karin if you want. Oh so you want to buy that dress over there right? said Himeka. Eh how did you Himeka? said Karin.

Oh Lucky guess I guessed because suits you well. Karin blushed,and say thanks Himeka,hey I heard you said your working hard to earn money for a that dress right? I´ll help you said Himeka. " Oh Himeka I did ask for that, besides I think you besides you´ll need to buy your dress,and It wouldn't be fair if you just do that just to help me". Himeka said "oh I already have my dress/gown =D so I have nothing to do so I would´nt mind helping,and by the way were friends. Aww thanks Himeka your the best said" would you mind if you meet my cousin Kazune,and his friends Jin,and Micchi?" "Uhh sure Himeka Im glad your my friend,I´ll meet more friends if they would expect I´ve been alone by myself with no friends ,but I still have my aunt though....but shes my aunt,I want like a friend that's either a boy or a girl thanks Himeka I would love to meet them! said Karin."Its okay Karin Chan now you meet 1 friend I hope 3 more then you´ll have 4 friends =) ,and I think they well becasue you look like a cute person,and kind,kinda like a princess. Come on lets go so you can meet them,and eat lunch with us said Himeka. Thanks Himeka,and okay! said Karin. Himeka maybe on the way there some boys might kinda follow us because there like my fan club its annoying though sorry about that. Oh its okay said Himeka,my cousin,and his friends have one too lol. Karin-Chan lets race to the park area! Okay Himeka lets go! So Karin,and Himeka were running,and laugthing so far Karin was winning,then she said Himeka I winning turning around! to see her,and smiles. Karin Chan watch out huh said Karin it was too late she tripped,and falled into someone. Karin stand up,and saw her Bento was flying it was about to fall,but she did a gymantisc flip,and caught her Bento just in time. Karin went to the boy,and said "I´m sorry I wasn't playing attchen I was racing,with my friend." Yeah whatever.. after Kazune look at her he kinda blushed,and in his mind say be quiet mind,and changed his mind what he was about to say..but then he came to his mind say shessh whats wrong.... Karin said umm whats wrong? Kazune said Oh well I feel because your stupid falling,and fall over me I got lost sheesh woman are annoying..... then he think he he this time she well apologize to me,and hug me,and blush like every single girl.... EH Karin said Well excuse me with your attitude,at least I said I´m sorry gosh... wait I already said enough.... Karin,and Kazune sorry I have alot of explaning to do ,and please don't fight,said Himeka. EH! both of them said at the same time you know each other!. Aftar Himeka explain everything they went on,walking.... while Himeka,and Karin were talking Kazune thought so that Karin girl didn't act like other girl who treat me like that."So Himeka how did you ended up finding Karin? said Kazune" Oh well I smelled something good,on the way so that's why I ended up kinda lost,and I bump into Karin chan,then we talked about the dress she wanted for the ball,and I'm going to help her,then I wanted her to meet you,and your friends,and we raced then thats how you bumped into each other,said Himeka. Oh okay said Kazune. Kazune arent we supposed to find Jin,and Micchi,said Himeka." Oh YEAH! said Kazune". I know a better,and a faster way to get there said Karin,lets run by a race who ever wins umm I cant think anything.... umm.. I know said Kazune I´ll race you If I win I have to kiss you,and I you win then you´ll kiss me! Its only me between me,and Karin, Himeka you go,and see who wins! EH said Himeka,and Karin. karin said " EH! Who in the world would kiss you!".Kazune smirked,and started running well Jin,and Micchi are waiting for us,and I think me will win this race". Kazune was halfway there,and Himeka was watching already to see who wins". Aww thats not totally unfair hmm maybe I can catch up!" said Karin. Karin run as fast as you can,but it was to late Kazune already made it to the park." Ha Ha I beat you! ha ha I'm better! said Kazune to make Karin made he kinda like it when she acts mad You MALE CHAUVINIST PIG! punching Kazune Kun in the face! you cheater! Oh your calling this sexy guy a male chauvinist pig said Kazune." Yeah said Karin because your a cheater!" Well you should pay attchen next time said Kazune..... now its time for my prize!" Eh!" said Karin.

While that Kazune hold her chin lift it up,and then he was close to her lips he was about to kiss her,but then Micchi,and Jin yelled "Kazune,Himeka we´ve been looking for you what took you so long!". Kazune said" Hello you disturbed my prize a kiss from a stupid race I won from a stupid girl...." Kazune thought in his mind " I wish just one more second,then bam I could have a kiss,and taste the sweetness, what in world am I thinking,how could I fallen for her so fast shes a stupid girl,and no ones perfect for me. "YAY I GOT SAVED! NEXT TIME I WELL WIN,and NO STUPID BREATH FROM MALE CHAUVINST PIG GUY! said Karin. "Kazune said IM NOT A CHAUVINEST PIG MALE Or whatever your saying I´m the worlds sexiest guy ever! "Yeah whatever! "said Karin. " Well thank you too for saving my life from that jerk who makes stupid prizes lol" said Karin smiling with her eyes close. That made Jin,and Micchi blush when they saw her smile. "Oh sorry said Karin,I forgot to introduce myself I'm Karin Hanzano =) nice to meet you,and I'm glad you saved me.

Then Jins mind opened....and say " your the one your my goddess your her you look like her kind,pretty,and helpful its you no matter what! said Jin. Kazune,and Micchi said EH! it can´t be her shes a stupid girl she cant no way!" said Kazune.

" Sorry said Kiro,and Rika but she is". Then everyone turned around the three honored gods around including Himeka,and Karin. "Karin said" What are you guys talking I´m not a goddess no one can be god. Its possible theres only one god who created us. "SHUT UP STUPID PRINCESS" said Rika. HEY NO ONE TALKS TO MY GODDESS LIKE THAT! Said Jin" Micchi,Jin Lets transform into the three honored gods" said Kazune. No need to do that if you don´t want to fight,then just ask the princess that is gifted to give us her ring,that has incredibly strong powers in it. said Kiro. NO said Karin I already lost my parents I havent´t seen them in years,and this is the only THING I have from my mom! I´m not loosing things anymore I´m going to protect this ring no matter what it takes,I´ll even fight for it.

Oh really said Rika surprised I got a deal lets fight then". Okay I well then Karin-Chan said that she really wanted to protect the ring. Rika said"Battle Transformation using Darkness power".(IDK? Some transformation I made up name lol) then Rika appeared fighting with her power Karin do gymnastics jump,and say what now hey wait how did you just wear the outfit,and how are you fly?! Jin,Micchi,and Kazune transformed into god forms,and protect Karin with there wands.... Karin said" how did you do that"?.....No time to explain said Kazune run! but... No run now! shessh said "Karin running away with Hiemka. Kiro said " Rika you take care of the love goddess,and I well take care of the 3 honored gods. Okay said Rika,good idea. So she run,and found her,and say" Whats the matter princess scared of loosing,and me keeping your little cheap ring." Karin coundln´t take it anymore NO ITS NOT CHEAP,and NO IM NOT SCARED IM GOING TO PROTECT MY RING!! Karin was so serious about protecting her ring that her ring glowed it went,and transformed her into the goddess of love (kawaii kamichama karin chu outfits) Karin felft her body lifting her up,and feel the good light making her courageous,aftar Karin went eh I become one of them! "now now goddess of love all becasue you trnasformed doesn't mean your winning against me you don´t know how to use your powers right?,said Rika".Karin Says It Dosen´t Karin Im at least going to try I´m go against two you,and glassess guy its a new begging for me,and my new guide like my mom said. Glasses guy O.O said Rika? Oh whatever lets go,and see what can you do. So Karin followed Rika where they first meet like 10 mins ago. Rika said" I guess the love goddess transformed because she wanted to protect her friends,and her stupid wants to prove shes brave,and not alone,prove shes strong like her parents,said Rika. Well lets fight! KARIN TRANSFORMED!!! Kazune,Jin,and Micchi said at the same time. Yup Said Karin now I can fight! well kinda she said I don't know if Im dreaming or not. "Well goddess dont fool around,and fight " said Rika. By the way are you going to be weak like your parents,are just going to just want to talk,and think were going to accept deals well...I think your ending up the same"said Kiro. your going to be stupid like your parents aren't you?. "WHY YOU said Karin really upset then ever NO ONE TALKS TO MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!! said Karin crying there powerful,but the reason......they didn't want to fight,just be friends,and make up Im like them.... too It doesnt matter at least no one gets hurt! well then Karin's weapon (( its from Kamichama karin Chu you know that heart thing she holds) . Then its glows pink then Karin saids" GOD THUNDER!" Then its was really strong that really attacked Kiro,and Rika,and got hurt. "Curse you Amutaur Goddess next you´ll see,and well get you,and your three honored gods,I cant let a Princess beat me" said Rika leaving quick, leaving with Kiro. "Karin Said" WOW did I really did this by myself! WAIT HOW DID THEY KNOW IM A PRINCESS,and MY PARENTS!!! HOW DID I FIGHT I'M AM REALLY STUPID THAT DIDNT NOTICE I DID THIS!" said Karin. "Yeah,said Jin that was amazing goddess your so awesome back there see your really are her" Jin said kissing her hand. Karin blushed,and say thanks Jin. "Hanasano san said Micchi running to hug her tightly you did a good job how did you do this I never seen you so strong then Kazune kun,by the way your a princess what brings you here in this town?". Well umm I don´t want to talk about it. said Karin sad looking down. Please don't treat me like a princess,treat me like a normal girl. Hiemka Chan say Karin said so she went up,and changed the subject. Karin-Chan its lunch time I don´t think your aunt wont like it if you dont eat her yummy bento,and come on lets get to meet each other,and talk about things. Karin smiled,and hugged Himeka thanks Himeka,I´m glad your my friend,and everytime Im with you I feel I knowed you better,and I feel really happy. Come on Himeka lets go eat together I´ll share with you! its really good I don´t really mind! Lets forget about sad,and fights,and make it a new smile =). Come on you 2 I´m sure your not like Kazune Kun who eats alot. Jin,Micchi,and Himeka laughed at Karins joke. Kazune got mad,and said" I DO NOT!". Karin came,and said" Do too lol come just playing with ya you come too,said Karin grabbing his hand which made him blush. Everyone sat down,were talking . Then Micchi started the a conversation to Jin,and Kazune So I see you both like Karin by staring at her. Jin Blushed,and Say well ITS NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS TO KNOW. Eh Me No way I would Like that girl,I can have any girl I want.... I don´t want to have her though. Suddenly some of Karin's fan boys came out of now here -.- They yelled" Hanozano san we came her to rescue you from those jerks! we won´t let them touch you ESPECIALLY kissing you!!!! there too ugly for you. Then Kazune,Jin,and Micchi stand up mad!! what did you just said that to us!... Yeah so what suddenly they went to hug her,one of them was about to kiss her. Kazune thought " what should I do,wait it ins´t my concern is it why am I feeling like this uhh stupid brain... suddenly he coundln´t watch that so he went push them,and said " Cant´t you just mind were watching you,and why are you doing with this stupid girl, she doesn't deserve a fanclub, Jin joined in " yeah go over with some pretty girls,and have them be yours!. Micchi said" yeah maybe Karin doesn´t want you jerks with her!. Suddenly Karin stood up,and say " WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS MESSING WITH OTHER PEOPLES LOVES!! BESIDE HIMEKA CHAN TOLD ME YOU GUYS HAVE A FAN CLUB SO WHAT IF! I wouldn´t be a bother your fan club,and you bother mind you do things to your fan club you make out with them,show your shirt less,and other things!!!! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF YOU KNOW!!! Karin threw her bag on Kazune Kuns face,and say" I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU THREE AGAIN!!! EXPECT HIMEKA CHAN!!! ,and run!!!.

Himeka said" Karin chan wait!. It was to late. Kazune,Jin,and Micchi looked ashamed,and guilty. Kazune said" whats her problem. Well Himeka said" I guess you guys were jealous of Karin chan with other boys.

EH! US JEALOUS NO WAY "said the three of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what non-happy ending.

well yeah they were jealous,Karin shouldn´t be like that though they were protecting her!

Well I never wrote this long on my life!!!

well If I GET ENOUGH reviews I might write more!!!

Karin: Jeez I hope the next chapter they well more jerk-less

Kazune: What was that.

Karin: your a MALE CHAUVINST PIG GUY!!!!

Kazune: Why you starts Chassing Karin

Well I better go,and stop them!!

please review Bye!!


End file.
